When Love Comes To Town
by Skymouth
Summary: Daisy gets more then she bargained for when she takes part in a date lotto to help raise money for a charity. DaisyRosco pairing
1. Chapter 1

When Love Comes To Town

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 1

Summary: Daisy gets more then she bargained for when she takes part in a date lotto to help raise money for a charity. Daisy/Rosco

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

Daisy took one final appraisal in the mirror before she stepped out the door. She wore a white halter top with lace at the hem that was cropped short to show off her belly and a blue denim skirt that left little to the imagination. Top that off with her best cowboy boots and her hair done up and fastened loosely on the top of her head, she felt she was almost ready.

Her cousins hadn't liked the idea of her being auctioned off to just anybody who had the lucky ticket, even if the proceeds did go to help raise money for Hazzard's annual Children's Fair. Daisy appreciated their concern, but she also grew tired of their over protectiveness at the same time. She was a big girl now and could handle herself if she got into trouble. They just didn't seem to realize that most of the time.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Daisy?"

"Yes, Bo?" She stopped messing with her hair for a moment, feeling tense, waiting for him to go at it again.

"Daisy, will ya please listen to reason?"

"I will soon as I hear some, Bo." She continued to work her hair, her pretty face slanting with a frown. "I ain't changin' my mind, none, so you can just go on and leave me to it, Bo!"

"But, Daisy! You know guys are innerested in jus' one thing, an' it ain't yer mind!"

"I know that, Bo, I've watched you and Luke enough, haven't I?" Daisy threw the barb out, hoping that Bo would see how hypocritical he was being.

"That ain't fair, Daisy. We's jus' lookin' out fer your welfare."

"I know, Bo. The effort's appreciated an' all, but neither needed nor wanted. I can take care of myself!"

"Now listen here, Daisy-"

"BO! You leave her alone now! She's old enough to make her own decisions!"

Daisy smiled at the sound of Uncle Jesse's voice raised in her defense.

"But, Uncle Jesse!"

"No buts! Get away from that there door, now 'affore I gotta take a switch to ya!"

"Yes'sir." Came Bo's meek response and she heard her cousin depart.

Uncle Jesse had set them straight on the matter, much to her relief. They'd gone ahead to the Boar's Nest where the date lotto would take place.

She smiled when she'd found out all one hundred tickets sold. Three other girls were taking part and one had been a runner up for Miss Hazzard County Beauty Pageant and was a good friend of hers. She took one more turn in front of the mirror and was satisfied. She got into Dixie and drove off to the Boar's Nest, excited to see just who would be the lucky fellow that would win her ticket.

The lot was full when she got there and she had to find a place to squeeze her Jeep in. When she entered, every table and chair and stool was taken, not that she'd be sitting much. The stage at the far end was decorated by the local Rotary club and as she filed through the crowd and bumped into Cooter.

"Heya, Daisy!" He held up his ticket. "Tonight is my lucky night!"

Daisy grinned at her scruffy friends impish smile. "Good luck, Sugah, I'll be rootin' fer ya!"

Cooter nodded and Daisy went and knocked on Boss's office door.

"Boss, it's Daisy."

"Come in, come in!" She heard from the other side of the door.

She did and found the other girls there standing and waiting around dressed similarly as she was. Boss was looking very pleased with himself and chuckling. She knew he was thinking of the two dollar surcharge for every person and a two drink minimum. Money was the only thing that could get Boss that happy.

"Daisy, right on time! Now… you girls know the drill, get up there an' look pretty, tho' I don' think that'd be much of a challenge fer ya'll."

The girls laughed and Daisy smiled, always uncertain of Bosses flattery.

"Now, it's time to get this show on th' road! Come on, my darlin's, there's a hundred men out there waitin' just fer you!" Boss ushered the girls outside to which they were greeted by appreciative hoots and hollers.

One by one they strutted up to the stage and waved and blew kisses at the audience who fed off the attention. Once they were on the stage, the girls stood in a suggestive pose which seemed to make all the male IQ's in the place drop several points. Boss Hogg pondered up the stairs onto the stage with Rosco in tow, since Boss knew Enos would have a heart attack surrounded by such beautiful women. Of course, a quick glance at Rosco told him his sheriff was close to palpitations.

Rosco gave a shy wave at the lovely ladies, hunching his shoulders, eyes squinting, and his trademark dopey grin on his face. He flushed when Daisy wiggled her fingers back at him in a tiny wave.

"Rosco! Just hold the dang shoebox with the tickets in it, will ya!" Boss Hogg growled at his brother in law temperamentally.

Embarrassed at being chastised in front of his town, Rosco stared at the box he was holding. 'Why does Boss have to do that to me', he thought glumly. 'It ain't no wonder ah don't get no respect here.'

Meanwhile, Bo and Luke were casing the crowd, not liking the amount of unsavory characters they saw. But luckily most in there were their friends and they had a sense that none of them would try anything with Daisy. They each got themselves a ticket, however, having eyes for the other three prizes, and if they happened to get Daisy, then all the better… she was out of harms way then.

"See if ya can keep the winner of Daisy here as long as ya can, Bo." Luke said, his eyes still casting about the crowd unhappily. "We need to find out as much about him as possible."

"An' if we don' like what we find out?" Bo inquired as he too scoped out the milling and anxious group of males.

"Fists tend to speak louder then words." Luke said.

Bo nodded. "Gotcha, Cuz. Ain't no one gonna manhandle our Daisy… or at least, we'll make 'em think twice about thinkin' bout it once."

"Got that right."

"Okay, folks! Everyone got their numbas? 'Kay, now for the rules. I'll call out four numbas, now, an' if no one claims their prize, then I'll call anutha until someone claims their prize. An' once I do call out your winnin' numba', I want ya'll to line up in order ya'll'er called over by the bar there an' wait. Then ya'll'll be awarded ya'll's reward."

"An' no naughty business, neither!" Rosco piped up. "Ya'll push yer luck with these here girls an' ah'll cuff ya an' stuff ya!"

"Um, yes, well," Boss rolled his eyes, "Now, this here first numba will be for the chance to spend a lovely evening with this lovely young thang hea', Miss Candy Sue."

The red head took a few steps forward and did a small courtesy that was followed by more hoots and whistles of appreciation. Candy Sue took her place back in the line and waited as Boss Hogg's hand dove into the shoebox Rosco was holding.

"Numba 54! You sober enough to claim your prize?" Boss chuckled.

There was a loud whoop and a very eager youth scrambled to wait beside the bar as was instructed.

"This hea' is Stacey May… oh my!" Boss watched as she did an impressive ballet maneuver that lifted her leg so that it was behind her head, as her form of courtesy, then she went back to her place in line. He chuckled, "Limber lil' thang, ain't she? Don' hurt yer lucky feller none!"

This got a round of ruckus laughter from the crowd.

"Numba 12! Yes… very lucky man, indeed!"

Number 12 lined up behind 54, both were grinning and exchanging boisterous words of just how they'd spoil their girls for any other man.

"This hea' is Mindy! Careful, boys, she be lookin' to get into th' pro wrestlin' circuit!" He dug his fat hand into the box and pulled out a number.

"Numba 81!"

Another whoop, and another young man stood in line, holding his ticket like it was gold or better then.

"Alright! Last up hea' is Daisy Duke, so if you fella's like trouble, then I guess ya'll'll like her."

"Luke! Can you believe him!" Bo growled indignantly.

"Simmer down, Bo." Luke said stoically.

Both Duke boys intently watched the stage as Boss dug out the last ticket.

"Numba 69!" Boss called out.

"Oo! Jitjit! Ah think that's mah number!"

"What!" Boss stormed as he turned to his sheriff. "Let me see that ticket of yours!" 

Boss Hogg snatched Rosco's ticket and looked. "You Pea Brain! Who said you could enter in the first place!"

Rosco looked sheepish, "Well, it were fer charity an' all…"

"I don' care! You ain't th' winna hea'! I misread the ticket iss'all!" Boss growled.

"C'mon, Boss, that ain't fair, none." Rosco tried to get his ticket back from the commissioner.

"Since when've I been innerested in fair, you Numbscull!" Boss cleared his throat and held Rosco's ticket behind himself, opposite side of where the sheriff was standing. "I meant to say numba 96!"

There was a whoop from the crowd but Daisy snuck silently up behind Boss and snatched the ticket from his hand. 

"Boss, I'm ashamed of you!" She clucked her tongue and read the tickets. "It clearly says 69!"

"He called out 96! That's me!" Cried out a man from the crowd indignantly.

Daisy brushed in between Rosco and Boss, holding the winning ticket. "I'm sorry, but rules are rules. The winner of the first ticket is here and has claimed his prize. Rosco, you'd better getcherself over to the bar with the other winners. Here's your ticket back!" She winked at him as she handed the astonished sheriff his ticket.

"Khee, yeah, ah think ah will!" He took the ticket and scrambled over to the line of waiting winners.

Boss did not look happy.

"Leave it to a Duke…" Boss began but didn't finish. "Fine then. They'll be a floor show fer th' rest of ya'll, so's jus' sit tight an' I'll be right back!"

Boss stepped down from the stage and was followed by the girls. His eyes swept across the line of winners and he glared daggers at Rosco who suddenly discovered some dirt under his nails that needed serious attention.

"Okay, boys. There be further rules hea'. What the sheriff said earlier, goes. Ya'll can give these hea' gals a good time, but iff'n any one o' ya'll get outta line, I've instructed the girls hea' to lemme know. Minimum amount of jail time is a week, an' dependin' on the severity… I could grant more. Ya'll got that?"

Everyone nodded sagely, including Rosco, who wondered if the same punishment applied to him, not that he'd ever try to hurt Daisy.

"Now, have fun!"

Meanwhile, Bo and Luke were trying to figure if Rosco winning Daisy was a good or bad thing. At least they knew him, which was their only consolation.

"Dunno 'bout this Luke. I knew this was a bad idea." Bo sipped at his beer. "I'm more worried about Rosco throwin' Daisy in jail then I am about him touchin' her." He glanced over to see how Daisy was greeting her date. Rosco offered her his arm and she took it with a smile. "I gotta bad feelin' 'bout this, Luke."

"You 'n me both, Bo." Luke took a moment longer to stare at them. Rosco sure looked happy, despite the fact that he was arm and arm with a Duke. Then he scanned the crowd again and wished once more he hadn't lost site of the agitated number 96.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

When Love Comes To Town

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 2

Summary: Daisy gets more then she bargained for when she takes part in a date lotto to help raise money for a charity. Daisy/Rosco

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

Rosco found himself outside the Boar's Nest with Daisy on his arm. Upon leaving the bar, he hadn't failed to catch Luke's eye and knew the warning for what it was. As if he could ever do anything to hurt Daisy! Dusk was upon them and Rosco could tell already it would be a beautiful sunset. Which gave him an idea.

"Daisy, ah ain't got much money to take ya out someplace fancy… let's face it, ah didna think ah'd win." His eyes looked away from her shyly. "Um, thanks fer makin' Boss take mah ticket. Ah'm not sure why ya did that, but ah'm awful glad."

Daisy smiled and leaned in a little to hug him. "It's okay, Sugah. Boss needs to know you shouldn' cheat charity none. An' besides, you won fair an' square!"

"Thanks, Daisy. Um, so's like ah said b'fore… ah can't really… afordja. Ah mean, not an'thing that ya might be used to… or deserve… or-"

Daisy put her forefinger from her free hand to cover the nervous man's lips to quiet him.

"Sh-h-h, Rosco… just relax, okay? You know, believe it or not, I'll be real tickled to go on this date with ya… it'd be so nice to go with a real gentleman for a change! Ya don' gotta spend no money on me."

Rosco managed to look back at her and smiled nervously. "Ah app'rciate that, Daisy." She'd called him a gentleman. Only his momma ever called him that. His smile broadened and he felt that familiar warming sensation in his belly when she was around. "Well… uh… how's… how's 'bout a picnic? We can hurry over to mah house… fix some, um, fixin's… an' go an' eat an' watch the sunset." Only reason he chose his own was the fact that his momma was out visiting his other sister Hortense. It was awkward enough to make sandwiches with Daisy in his house, how much more awkward would it be to make them over at the Duke farm?

"That sounds great, Rosco! I didn't know you had a romantic bone in your body." Daisy teased.

"Not like ah get many chances." Rosco said a little more defensively then he meant it to.

Daisy patted his arm. "It's okay, Rosco. Yer awful tense. You okay?"

Rosco dug in his pocket for his car keys. When he fished them out, his hands shook and the keys fell into the dirt at his feet. "Ah'm fine." Rosco let go of Daisy and bent over, recapturing his keys. He shook them free of dust and unlocked the passenger side of the door and opened it for her.

She smiled and slid into the seat. Wasn't often she got to ride in the front of a patrol car, after all. Rosco shut the door then hurried over to the driver's side and slid in himself. The ride over to his house was quiet. She was about to open the door herself but saw Rosco scurry around the nose of the vehicle and came over to her side, opening it up for her.

"Thanks, Rosco." Daisy said sincerely, and noticed Rosco's quiet, nervous manner. "You know, Rosco, I ain't never been to your house before this."

Rosco held onto his keys. "Well, ain't never had a reason to have a Duke over a'fore now." Rosco walked ahead of her up the walkway, very aware of the beauty behind him. He opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter first, then he entered behind her.

Daisy took a look around. It definitely had a mother's touch to the place, she couldn't imagine a bachelor like Rosco dealing in floral prints and whatnot. She followed Rosco to the kitchen. She stood by and watched as he gathered up foodstuffs for their picnic. When he started to set up an assembly line, she moved in to assist. It was an odd thing for her to be working side by side of the sheriff. But she could feel his tension almost like it was a physical wave and wondered about it. Was it because of her? She couldn't understand why. She tried to figure a way to get him to relax as she watched him wrestle with the opening of a stubborn mayonnaise jar.

Daisy giggled and nudged him with her hip. The jar slipped out of Rosco's hands and he fumbled it about until it tumbled completely from his grip. But Daisy was quicker and managed to grab the jar before it hit the floor and was able to open it with ease. She then realized he was still in uniform.

"Say, Rosco, you gonna need that there gun on our date?"

"Um, sorry. Sometime's ah ferget ah'm in mah uniform." Rosco sheepishly said and put down the bread. "Ah'll be right back." Rosco hurried out and up to his room to change, having never changed clothes with a lady in the house, except for his mother, of course. He was annoyed at that familiar feeling of excitement whenever Daisy was around. When she'd nudged him with her hip… God… he'd felt like he was back in high school again.

His groin was burning from the excitement. Rosco flushed with embarrassment. He was reluctant to go back down to the kitchen to face Daisy with a semi hard on. And he was annoyed that things like this happened quite a bit when she was around him. He wasn't supposed to be attracted to a Duke! But… he was throbbing down there and it wanted attention… because of her. His hand moved downward but stopped before its target. He couldn't… not when she was in his house… but she was so close! And yet so far! Rosco knew he couldn't relieve himself with her there so he had to just not think about it, was all!

He wracked his brain while he paced back and forth in his room, think of something, anything! Daisy….. no, that was no good, that was the whole problem, dammit! Apple pie, strawberry shortcake, pot pie… now his stomach was growling. Trying another track… he desperately tried to think of something that would take his mind off of Daisy…… stop thinking about her, you idiot! He admonished himself.

Puppy dogs, fixin' cars… cars that had Daisy recumbent on the hood wearing nothing but a big smile… nonono!

Rosco continued to pace and wondered what was the one thing that'd derail that train of thought. Then the thought struck him like a fist. His little fat buddy… naked. Rosco's eyes flew open… well, that killed that urge right smartly. Rosco shuddered and kept that image firmly in his mind, while most unwelcome in normal circumstances, in this particular one, it was his only choice.

The sheriff checked his hair once more in the mirror before he went bravely back to the kitchen. She was making a quick tuna fish salad, the sandwiches were set to the side and a thermos of something was on the counter.

Rosco grabbed up a knife and went to cut the sandwiches in half to make them easier to hold with one hand.

"You clean up real nice, Rosco." Daisy complimented him.

He blushed and his knife missed the middle of the sandwich and instead cut off the crust on one side.

Daisy saw and raised her eyebrow as he wrapped the sandwich up in saran wrap as is without being cut in half. "You jus' cut the crust offa one side? Why not all?"

"It's mah signature, okay?" Rosco grumbled and hoped she'd leave it at that. He started tossing everything into the picnic basket he'd drug out.

"Finished the salad." Daisy said, catching the annoyed tone in Rosco's voice and decided it was best to steer clear of the subject. She handed the Tupperware container to him and he put it into the basket. Then he grabbed up a checked blanket.

"Okay. C'mon, Daisy, let's get this show on th' road!"

Daisy followed him out of the house and back to the patrol car. They sped off to a secluded spot that was off the beaten path and afforded a good view of the western horizon. So Rosco chose Lover's Leap. He angled the patrol car so that no one else could park in the lot and climbed out of his car. Once again he opened the passenger door for Daisy who smiled up at him as she slid out and grabbed the basket.

"There's a good spot o'er here." Rosco gestured to a nice secluded spot encircled with bushes on one side and the cliff on the other.

Daisy followed him, basket swinging in her grip. It was a nice spot indeed. Rosco spread the blanket for them and stood awaiting Daisy. Smiling, she sat down first and opened the basket as he sat down beside her. Handing Rosco the first sandwich, she took a quick look at the view.

"Wow. It's been a while since I've been up here. Forgot how beautiful it was." She commented as she dug out her own sandwich.

But she didn't unwrap it yet as she also pulled out the other items they brought as well.

"Tea?" Daisy pulls out one of the plastic cups.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rosco adjusted the items on his paper plate. He glanced over her way, then his eyes nervously flicked back to his plate and he stirred his tuna fish salad once more. It would certainly help his parched throat, plus his mouth was dryer then Whitcom County. He accepted the cup with downcast eyes. "Thanks."

"Hey, what do ya think of my salad?" She saw his fork was stirring it but wasn't sure if he'd taken a bite or anything. She'd never seen him so… flighty. "Or do ya not like tuna fish? I'm sorry, I shoulda asked first."

"No, sorry, ah like tuna fish jus' fine." And to prove it, he stuffed a forkful into his mouth.

Daisy grinned and unwrapped her sandwich after pouring herself some tea. She stared out at the horizon that was slowly changing colors, from dark blue and then to orange, gold, and red.

"Wow, Rosco. Good choice. What madja think of Lover's Leap anyway?"

Nervously, Rosco turned to look at her and wondered what she was getting to with that… maybe it was just an honest question, he thought hopefully. "The view is the best in the area."

"It's wonderfully romantic." Daisy continued as she stared out at the sunset, unawares of how her words affected the sheriff. "I just love the story behind this place. Always gives me chills."

Rosco stared at the sunset as he ate. "Ah thought it was jus' a story."

"A civil war hero named James had to leave his pregnant wife to fight against the Yanks. When he done went off to war, a troupe of Yanks marched through their land and pushed their selves into the house and raped the war hero's wife. She was so distraught that she threw herself over this very cliff. When James came home and found out what had happened, he knew he couldn't live without her and followed her down." She sighed. "It's so romantic."

Rosco shivered. He didn't find it romantic one bit.

"That th' sorta stuff girls find romantic?" He sounded horrified.

Daisy looked at him, "For a girl to mean that much to her man? It's a rare thing these days."

"Oh." Rosco muttered, finally getting it. He wasn't sure if he had the gumption to do anything like that. "Why didn't he just learn to live without her? Ah mean, he's a war hero an' all… he'd been through worse on the field."

Daisy shook her head. "Don't ya see, Rosco? He couldn't live with out her. The man loved her so much, he didn't want anyone else."

"Yeah, still sounds crazy to me."

"Well, maybe you never been in love for real."

Rosco frowned. So what if he hadn't? Well… there had been one time when he thought he had been… no, best not to think about HER while he was alone with Daisy.

Alone with Daisy. The thought pushed out his failsafe image and he felt the urge to scoot away from her and yet move in closer at the same time. Damn! He felt the excited twinge below in his pants. He wished he had the gumption to put his arm around her, but he didn't dare. To keep himself from saying something stupid, he took a large mouthful of his sandwich, chewed, then gulped down another mouthful of tea.

He immediately began to choke, spilling some of his tea as he tried to set the glass down carefully. He couldn't inhale and kept coughing, trying to gasp for air. He felt her pound against his back rather forcefully.

"Rosco?" Daisy rubbed his back when his coughing fit finally ceased. "Didn't your mama teach you to chew your food?"

Rosco inhaled deeply several times, hoping to clear the burning in his throat. He felt Daisy's hand still on his back, rubbing it slowly in circles.

"You okay Rosco?"

His heart was pounding, and not from his bout of choking just now. All he could do was nod. She leaned up against him and continued to munch on her sandwich with one hand, her other that had been against his back slipped down and rested on the ground. Rosco felt paralyzed with the current situation. He stared out at the sky, not trusting himself if he looked over at the prettiest of the Dukes.

But his body betrayed him as his hand found her free one and took it in his own. His breath stopped a moment as those slender, delicate fingers intertwined with his. Soft and yet slightly calloused from her helping out on the farm, he suspected. She was holding his hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. And still she leaned upon him. He wondered what it meant. Why was she very nearly cuddling him? He didn't know if he dared to believe that anything could possibly be mutual with her. He had to remind himself to continue to breathe… which was more difficult to do then he'd ever thought.

The sunset had been over for some time and they were now staring out at the stars. Rosco wondered when he should call their date over and knew he never wanted it to be over.

He'd finally managed to finish his plate, thought it was difficult to eat with a shaking hand and he'd spilt most of his tea on his shirt and didn't have the courage to ask Daisy to pour him some more.

Daisy felt his tenseness and wished she could get him to learn to relax a little. With her free hand, she reached down and lightly grasped Rosco's leg, then gave it a squeeze, and happened to be looking where she put her hand at the same time. Her eyes widened at what she saw and was amazed that the thought of that sort of reaction from him was not unwelcome.

Which was when Rosco nearly jumped out of his skin and then to his feet.

"Uu-u-h, okay, Daisy." She could hear how panicked he was. "Bo an' Luke are waitin' up fer ya now." He stood up and offered her his hand.

She sighed and reached up and took his hand, not quite ready for the date to be over, but Rosco seemed… out of sorts.

"Let me get the stuff back together." She said and bent to pick up their repast remains and stuffed them into the basket. Daisy wondered at her twinge of disappointment that the evening was cut short so soon. Rosco was already waiting for her beside the car. She gave him a searching look but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Sighing in defeat, she slid into the passenger seat after he opened the door for her.

'If he likes me,' She thought sadly, 'why doesn't he say anything about it?' But she didn't want to make things worse by bringing it up.

So it was another silent car ride back to the Boars Nest. She stared out the window, very aware of the quiet sheriff beside her. She knew if she reached for him it would be unwelcome, even though she knew he was sweet on her.

Rosco pulled up to a halt in his usual parking place. He got out and walked around the nose of the car and opened Daisy's door for her. Face troubled, she stepped out and stood up in front of the sheriff.

"I had a nice time, Rosco." She replied earnestly.

"Um, me too, Daisy." Rosco almost stuttered nervously.

She made up her mind and reached up with her both hands to his face and brought him down for a kiss on the lips. He didn't struggle, but he didn't grab for her either. She was about to break the kiss when he astonished her by suddenly kissing her back. She'd kissed him before, but he'd never kissed her. It sent a thrill through her whole being. Who knew that Rosco was such a good kisser?

The kiss lasted longer then she had planned, but it was very pleasant indeed. She decided she'd let Rosco be the one to end it and he seemed reluctant to release her. When he did, she was breathless, open mouthed and wide eyed. She knew then that the next chance she got to kiss him in private, she was going to use her tongue. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to know if he tasted as good as he looked. Then she smiled and let one hand fall while the other traced down his cheek until he caught it with his own hand and drew it to his lips and kissed it.

"Rosco..." She exhaled the word. It slid off her tongue like honey and she finally saw the raw lust in his eyes as he looked into hers. It sent sparks winging about inside her and she was amazed at how much it turned her on knowing how badly he wanted her. She took a step closer but Rosco shook his head.

"The boys 're waitin' fer ya, Daisy. Please," she heard the worry in his voice, "don't tell 'em ah kissedja."

She was disappointed that he asked such a thing of her. "Okay, Rosco. I wish I didn't have to because I really liked it." He still had a hold of her hand and she squeezed it. "You coulda done a lot more tonight… I wouldn't've minded it… but you didn' 'cause yer a true gentleman, Rosco. I don't get a lot of those."

"You deserve a lot more, Daisy."

He didn't elaborate on that so she wondered if that meant more then what was a response to her last statement.

"I'd'na mind anotha' date with you, Rosco."

She was pleased with the excitement she saw in his eyes. "Ya mean it, Daisy?"

"Sure as yer a great kisser." She grinned widely.

"Jitjit!" She knew he was blushing at the compliment and thought that was just too darned cute. "Ah'd like that muchly too. Mah schedual's all full up though fer th' next couple o' days so… give me a holler three days from now and we'll arrange sumthin'. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, Rosco!"

"Khee… okay, Darlin', well, ya best scoot now, 'fore the boys skin me alive fer havin' ya out too late." He released her hand reluctantly. "You sure looked real pretty tonight, Daisy. Thanks fer givin' me th' chance."

"Thank you, Rosco, and you're welcome." She smiled and flipped her hair back and turned to walk over to her Jeep.

When she was almost there, she heard door to Rosco's patrol car slam and the engine roar back to life. She stood by her Jeep and waved to Rosco as he pulled past and watched his taillights for a moment. Sighing contently, she turned and was about to step into Dixie when an arm reached around her waist and a damp, funny smelling cloth was pressed up over her nose and mouth from behind. She tried to scream but only succeeded in inhaling the sickly smell and with a final kick, blacked out.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

When Love Comes To Town

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 3

Summary: Daisy gets more then she bargained for when she takes part in a date lotto to help raise money for a charity. Daisy/Rosco

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

Rosco went to the bathroom to wash himself off. He was aching by the time he got home and had rushed up to his room, locking the door to take care of matters. He stood there staring into the mirror after having cleaned up and recalled what had brought him to that fevered pitch and smiled. Who would have thought that Daisy actually liked him? At least, that's what he'd hoped from that dynamite kiss. He'd never had the nerve to kiss her that way before. What on Earth had possessed him to do so tonight? Well, whatever it had been, he was glad because she had responded to him beautifully.

He wondered what he'd do if they truly became a couple. He had a bad feeling that neither Duke nor Coltrane family would approve, and worse yet, Hogg. Rosco's smile melted. His brother in-law would have kittens if he and Daisy got together and stayed together.

"Well, th' lil' fat Meadow Muffin'll just have to get over it, is all." The cop muttered to himself. "Mine an' Daisy's bus'ness is our own. An' if th' Duke's give us any guff, well… " Rosco didn't really know what he'd do and knew he was thinking too far ahead, anyway. Who knew if things would go even further after their second date? But he couldn't help but hope. But would she end up disappointing him like the few others he'd had? He didn't want to think that way about sweet Daisy, but he was aware of her own track record with men and it wasn't pretty. She was a Duke, after all.

He went back to his room and got ready for bed. But when he lay down, he couldn't sleep. The house was dark and silent and the window was open letting in a slight, cool breeze that rustled the curtains. A busy mind was never conducive to sleep. Rosco's mind was anything but quiet.

What would he do if he saw her again while he was on the job? What if she asked him for his help whenever Boss worked against the Dukes? He turned back over to his other side, having tried every one of his favorite positions to no avail. He must've lain there for more then an hour before he fell asleep.

A knock on his door woke him up. Groggily, he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the door.

"Yes, Mama?" He said with his voice slurred by sleep.

"Someone to see you at the front door, Rosco."

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed. "Ah'll be right there, thanks, Mama."

Thinking it could be police work, he hurried back into his uniform, putting on his hat and gun belt. Over the years, he'd cut the time it took to get dressed for an emergency to about three minutes, maybe four. And at two in the morning, the only time when someone sought him out was an emergency.

Going on adrenaline now, he hurried to see who was calling on him. In the hall, his heart gave a little leap… maybe it was Daisy? Maybe she really didn't want the evening with him to end. An excited quite snicker escaped him and he picked up the pace.

His grin transformed into a scowl when he saw it was only the Duke boys.

"What the heck are you two doin' here? Don' ya'll have no'in better to do'n annoy me and cost me sleep?" Rosco grumbled crossly.

"Who's costin' who sleep, Rosco? Whaddja do with her, Rosco?" Bo said and Rosco could see the blond haired Duke was very riled.

Rosco blinked. What was he talkin' 'bout? "What'er you talkin' bout?" What did Daisy let on? The kiss? He didn't think she'd lie and say he did things he hadn't done to her. But, what else could it be? Was his hope just another foolish thing? He knew it. He knew he'd blown everything out of proportion. His heart fell with a thud waiting for the hammer to smash it flat.

"You didn' toss her in jail, didja, Rosco?" Bo asked, his face changed in anger. "That's jus' mean, Rosco!"

"Now calm down, Bo, I'm sure Rosco has an explanation."

"Toss who in jail? Daisy?" Rosco was aghast.

"You done it a'fore." Bo growled.

Rosco took an offense to that. "On Boss's orders! Ah'd not do that on mah own!"

"You still haven't answered our question, Rosco." Luke persisted.

"Ah didn' do nuthin' to hurt Daisy!" Rosco continued, feeling disturbed that the boys didn't seem to know the whereabouts of their younger and prettier cousin. "We parted ways at the Boar's Nest a couple a hours ago. She was jus' fine last ah saw her."

The looks on the boys faces suggested otherwise.

"Ah swear it! Didn' she come home?" Rosco asked worried now.

"If she did, why'd we come here?" Luke asked.

Rosco stared at the Duke boys feeling dread clenching his heart. "Daisy didn' call?"

Bo shook his head agitatedly. The sheriff could see the tenseness in the younger of the Duke boys and could see that Luke was there to play run interference, though he was upset as well, but just better at controlling it.

"Rosco, we trusted you to see no harm came to her on that… date. You're supposed to have looked after her and made sure she came to no harm. Why didn'ja do that, Rosco? It ain' hard, none. Ya do it all the time on the job." Bo continued unrelenting. "Why'dja let her down?"

Rosco took his hat from his head and held it with both hands to his chest, nearly wrung the thing to bits from his nervousness.

"Ah-ah-ah'm sorry, Bo… Luke." He hung his head and twisted his hat in his grip and couldn't meet their eyes. He felt horrible. The boys were right. It was his fault. He should have seen Daisy to the car. But he was hurting so badly down there that had been all he could think about so he hurried home and while he was taking care of business, someone was taking care of Daisy. "We're gonna go out to th' Boar's Nest. Was where ah last saw her. Maybe we'll find somethin'." He tried to straighten out his rumpled hat and put it on top his head.

"We're comin' with." Bo said stoutly, arms on hips and he shrugged Luke off physically.

"Figured ya would." Rosco replied rather meekly and grabbed a flashlight from the table beside the door where keys and notes were kept. "Le's go."

"We'll follow in the General." Luke said as the two boys walked behind the anxious sheriff.

Rosco nodded sullenly, worried for Daisy just as much as the boys were, not that they'd know it or even if they did, ever believe it.

They sped over to the bar with Rosco breaking the speed limit by 20 mph and the boys easily keeping up with their finely tuned hemi. They kicked up dirt as they skidded to a rough halt in their usual parking spots. The boys climbed out first with Rosco nearly falling out of the squad car in his hurry.

An angry Bo demanded. "What are we lookin' for?"

"Anything, Bo. Anything that tells us what happened to Daisy." Luke said as calmly as ever. He'd pulled out a flashlight from the General's glove compartment and started swinging the light in an arch on the ground.

Rosco did the same though his flashlight was so large it could double as a bully stick. Bo fretfully shadowed Luke, looking left when his cousin looked right, sometimes even kneeling to peer at something shiny when all it'd ever turn out to be was a bottle cap or a piece of tinfoil from gum.

"This ain't getting' us nowhere!" Cried an exasperated Bo after almost thirty minutes of searching.

Rosco wasn't happy either. "It's a big lot, Bo. Ah think th' Jeep was o'er here."

"Now see, Bo? That there's a clue right there." Luke said trying to cheer his cousin up.

But Bo's returned look was anything but heartened. "What you mean, Luke?"

"Daisy's Jeep ain't here. Means she must've left under her own power an' maybe somethin' happened to her on the way." Luke finished.

"Maybe." Bo muttered and peered at the bushes that seemed to be rustling an awful lot with barely a breeze. "An' maybe she was took."

"Then wouldn' we find th' kidnappers car?" Rosco said, making a point that the lot was empty of cars except for theirs. "Ah'll scout out the bushes, see if annythin' is out of the ordinary."

Bo and Luke turned back to searching the dirt. Rosco's yelp brought them running.

"Rosco! What is it!" Luke asked, flanked by his cousin then ground to a halt just a step behind the sheriff. Rosco's light was shining on a hunkered form and Luke added his own light to illuminate the wretched man that was trying to stand up from a sitting position but without much luck. "Hobie?"

The perpetual drunk wiped his mouth and Luke could see the man had been throwing up in the bushes.

"Hobie, ya dang near scared ten years outta mah hide! You want me to have to put you in the drunk tank? You know yer breakin' bout seven county ordinances, an' iffin ah find any of that," Rosco gestured with the flashlight on the sickly puddle beside the drunk. "on the walls of th' Boar's Nest, you'll get a fine. Now git!"

Hobi waved broadly at the sheriff as if to calm the man down as he steadied himself with the other hand in the dirt.

"Now'z, now'z sh-h-her-r-r-riff." Hobie slurred as he tried to look up at the tall man before him and remain balanced, which proved an effort. "I'z soberin' up a'for ah go home, thought ya'd be plea… pl… happy ah'd've been so law'biden."

"Ah don' see no other car in this here lot, Hobie. How th' hell you plannin' on drivin' home in the first place, ya dipstick?"

Hobie rocked back on his heels unsteadily. "Uh-m-m… losss'it on th' wayz o'er here."

Rosco shook his head. "Hobie…"

"Whaz ya'll doin' back 'ere anneywayz-z-z?" Hobie asked, squinting against the light.

"Lookin'." Was all Rosco'd reveal.

Hobie squinted back at the cop. "Lookin' fer that real hot girlfrien' o' yerz? Tulip?"

Bo blurted, "Her name's Daisy an' she ain't Rosco's girlfriend none! Got that!"

Rosco wisely kept silent.

Hobie laughed and hiccupped. "From what I'zaw, they looked a might bit keen on each other, lip'n locked the way they waz."

Bo and Luke turned their flashlight on Rosco's face who was blushing bright enough red for them to know that for once Hobie wasn't full of horse pokey. Rosco cleared his throat and avoided looking over at the Duke boys, already knowing the looks of anger that they were most likely throwing his way.

"Rosco, what were you thinkin'! You took advantage of Daisy!" Bo shouted and puffed his body up in defensive as he thought about his chances at clocking the sheriff a good one.

Luke wasn't happy looking either. "Rosco, Bo, listen. We can discuss this at another time, right now, findin' Daisy's more important then getting' into a fight."

"Yer right, Luke." Bo growled and grudgingly conceded.

But Bo's look was all Rosco needed to know this wasn't finished for Bo. "Didja see Daisy leave?" Rosco asked Hobie, hoping to quell any potential storm from Bo by getting down to business.

Hobie scratched his head. "Who?"

"Daisy! Our cousin, Daisy!" Bo raised his voice, not necessarily yelling, but close enough. "Didja see her leave!"

"Don' gotta shout, Joe. I ain' deaf." Hobie said crankily.

"My name's Bo Duke, not Joe!" Bo growled thoroughly irritated.

Hobie reached his hand over to shake Bo's hand in greeting. "Well, howdy! Ah'm Hobie!"

Bo looked over to Luke in helpless agitation, obviously not up to humoring an old drunk, no matter how harmless he may be.

"Hobie. The girl?" Luke stepped in. "You remember a girl in the lot alone tonight?"

Hobie thought hard for a moment, Bo thought he heard a spring snap in the man's mind. "Nope."

"Luke…" Bo began but his cousin shushed the irate blonde.

"Hobie, I thought you said you saw Daisy in the lot tonight." Luke said calmly though his own patience with the man was just as frayed as Bo's was.

"Ah did."

"But you just said you didn't!" Bo shot back and was cut short of his forward movement by Luke's arm.

"Ah said ah didn' see her alone."

Luke looked up to the heavens and pleaded to the Lord for some patience. "Hobie…"

"She wuz with some feller." Hobie said finally. "Ya never asked none if she wasn' 'lone."

"This guy?" Bo pointed angrily at Rosco who looked up with a look of surprise on his face at Bo's insinuation.

"Nonono…" Hobie shook his head so hard he almost fell over. "That young Lilent, no, Leslie, no… dang… whozzit that got that young boy that got back from New York? Lyle!"

Rosco blinked. "Lyle Grayner?"

Hobie nodded, then shook his head.

"Hobie, the only other Lyle in town is six years old an' he ain' got no son. An' Mr. Grayner got two daughters." Rosco revealed to the confused man.

"Not Lyle… now ah 'member, Gomer Pyle! Yeah, wuz hiz son."

Bo twitched. "That's a character from a television show, Hobie."

"Ah yeah! Ah do love that there show." Hobie chuckled as if he was remembering a favorite scene.

"This ain' gonna get us no where." Rosco said disheartened by the little information the drunk had given them.

"Iffin' ya wan'er back, ah'd not give up on 'er." Hobie continued stoically. "They done drove off together in that white Jeep."

"'Splain's why her car ain't here." Luke said to Bo unhappily.

"Doesn't 'splain who she was with though." Bo replied back just as glum.

"Ah done tol'ja already!" Hobie said getting a bit irate himself. "Were Kyle Homer that spirited th' young miss away after this feller," he pointed to Rosco, "done left."

"Homer's youn'un?" Rosco gave a start and swore under his breath. "That feller's got a sheet a mile long from bein' in New York."

"What sort of stuff, Rosco?" Bo asked, not liking the tone of Rosco's voice at the mention of the young man.

Rosco fidgeted nervously and cleared his throat. "Les' jus' say he was a bad boy."

Bo nearly charged Rosco at that. "An' ya'll just let that guy loose on the streets o' Hazzard? Why on Earth didn'ja keep a guy like him behind bars! I thought you was supposed to keep the public safe from folks like that!"

Rosco gamely held his ground and puffed his chest up a bit. "Now lookee here, Bo! He already paid for them crimes, an' anyways, they happened in New York, not in Hazzard. Ah can't rightly arrest the man for som'thin' he ain' even done yet."

"Ain't never stop you when it come to us, before." Bo grumbled.

Rosco ignored Bo's disparaging comment and went back to his squad car. He picked up the CB and called for Enos. It took several tries before Rosco realized that Enos was in bed and he only had the Duke boys as his back up. Muttering agitatedly to himself, Rosco moved back to where the three men waited.

"Well… gotta get on home. Good luck to ya." Hobie waved and then before any of them could do anything, was gone.

"At least we know who took her." Luke said sullenly.

Bo looked down the road in the direction the tire tracks had led. "What good is that gonna do to us now? Daisy's in the hands of a monster."

"We don' know that for sure, Bo." Rosco said, though in his cop gut he felt a twinge of fear that made him feel ill. "After all, we got all this from th' ramblings of a man who still calls you Joe. Any of his testimony would fall flat in th' courtroom. If this leads to a dead end…"

"Then we'll just find another way if it does." Luke finished stoutly.

Rosco sighed and nodded resolutely. "Ah'm sorry, boys. Iff'n ah'd only stayed and saw her off then none o' this'd ever've happened. Ah don' want nuthin' bad to happen to Daisy… ah hope ya believe me on that."

Bo glared at the sheriff. "You better've not touched her none!"

"Ah swear… all we done was kissed… an' ah wasn' th' only one kissin', she kissed back! 'Side's, it'd done been her idea."

"I can't believe that, Rosco." Bo shook his head.

"Well, then that be too bad 'cause iff'n ah'd a stack of bibles, then ah'd swear on them too." Rosco said and swept his flashlight down to the dirt where Dixie had been parked. He traced the light along the tracks the tires left. They didn't go back in the direction of the Duke farm like they should have, but in the exact opposite one. "Not much up that way." He shined the light down the road.

"Bunch of old still sites and a couple of foreclosed barns." Luke said dryly, shining his own light after Rosco's. "There ain' enough time. That fellah's already had at least a couple o' hours, maybe close to three alone time with Daisy."

"Then we best get goin' an' look for her, ya think?" Rosco turned about and faced the boys. They nodded and went to their prospective cars and with Rosco in the lead, followed after the direction Daisy had gone.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

When Love Comes To Town

By: Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Dukes of Hazzard Fanfic

Part 4

Summary: Daisy gets more then she bargained for when she takes part in a date lotto to help raise money for a charity. Daisy/Rosco

Ratings: R

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard is owned by Gy Waldron, Paul Picard, and Warner Brothers

Daisy rubbed her wrists as best as she could while being cuffed to a weight bearing post in a house that looked quite ready to collapse in on itself. She sat with her legs folded underneath her on a dirt floor and enough moonlight penetrated through the grime-covered windows to let her know there was no furniture in the tiny one room house. The water dripped from her hair still and soaked through her top from when she'd been awakened from her unexpected slumber with an even more unexpected dishpan full of cold water to the face. She scooted to the other side of the post where she wouldn't be sitting in the mud from the slosh of water even knowing it was useless because she was already filthy.

Her shoes were missing as well as her shorts. She was thankful that she at least had her panties and top on. She had yet to see or hear the water bearer and was too afraid to call out against the darkness in her defenseless state.

"I been waiting for my time with ya, as was rightfully mine."

Her head whipped around at the masculine sounding voice that sounded in the darkness. She saw a dark shape crouching too close for her comfort.

"Yo-you… you were at the Boar's Nest." Daisy put it together at last despite how the fear muddled her mind. "You heard Boss call out the right number first. Please, what are you doing?"

"You're my date!" He growled at her. "Saw you pawin' that dumb ole cop! You rightfully belong to me!"

Daisy scooted around back to the muddy side, opposite of where her captor squatted. "I don' belong to no one! It was all for charity anyways…"

"So you sayin' you kissed th' cop outta charity?"

"None of your business why I kissed him!" Daisy said a bit angry at his tenacity.

She tensed when she felt an iron grip around her wrist. "Is my business, girly. YOU'RE my business. See… I don't take bein' dumped kindly."

"I didn' dump you… you were never even on my radar." Daisy swallowed hard against the pain.

"You's toyin' with my affections now!" He gripped her wrist harder and pulled up sharply so that she felt it in her shoulder and she cried out. "You sayin' I don' deserve someone like you?"

"No… I'm not sayin' that at all, you have to believe me!" She guttered through a sob of pain.

"What you is sayin' then!"

Daisy took a couple of deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. Good Lord, what's he capable of? She thought to herself fearfully. "I'm sayin' please… let me go."

"After I went through all the trouble of bringing you here?" He raged and grabbed a handful of her dark brown hair and pulled down so hard that her chin was forced up. She grimaced in the pain of it. "I aim to get my money's worth from you, and more for all the… emotional strife you put me through tonight!"

"Please… don't…" Daisy whimpered helplessly and wished she hadn't turned around, because at least she could then use her feet against her captor.

He snorted. "You know… when they beg like that? It really pisses me off!"

She didn't bother to say to him that he was already pissed off. Now was not the time to have a smart mouth. She had to think her way out of this one, after all, she was a Duke and a Duke was as good of getting out of trouble as getting into it in the first place.

"Wait… if this is to be a date… what about dinner? And flowers?" She blurted the first plan to come to mind. Stalling until help arrived or until she could figure a way to escape herself, if anyone even knew she was missing in the first place, that is. Besides, if he had dinner with her and she played the nice date, maybe he wouldn't be so angry at her and who knows, in the end maybe even let her go? It was a slim hope, but it was all she had at the moment.

She could hear his quite breathing and she was afraid of having to come up with another plan fast when he released her hair and said, "Okay. That's more like it! Got a fried chicken bucket in my car. Kinda cold now… 'course, it'd been nice 'n hot afore you went out with that blasted cop." His anger crept back into his voice.

Heart pounding, Daisy nodded. "Cold fried chicken is just fine! You go on an' get it an' I'll wait right here, sugah." She said, trying to temper his anger with encouraging words. Trying to soothe the enraged bull, for that's what he was, she realized. A brute who took what he wanted and wasn't used to being told he couldn't have something.

To her relief, he stood and she heard him stroll out the door. Trembling, she tried pulling her hands from the confines of the cuffs, but they bit down on her tightly. Her hands felt along the base of the post and could not find any way to slip the cuffs out from under. Using the post as an aide, she scooted up it to stand, her arms reached up as high as she could manage and her fingers quested the top part of the post. She didn't find the top and realized it was most likely planted firmly into the ground and supported the ceiling. She heard the car door slam shut and realized he might not like her in that position and quickly slid back down to sit in the mud. This time, though, she faced the single door that led outside. She could kick like Maudeen the mule if she had to.

"Well, damn." Rosco muttered as their latest search proved fruitless. He knew he had to try to remain as impartial as he could to perform his duties as sheriff, but it was hard to do so when Daisy was the one in trouble.

"We should split up, that'd make the search go quicker." Bo suggested, feeling as antsy as Rosco was.

Rosco didn't know if he wholly liked that idea or not. "Ya'll ain't deputized or nuthin'… if'n anythin' comes to head an' I'm not there…" he didn't want to finish because he didn't want to think about it.

Luke saw Bo about to burst and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Rosco, we's just gonna scout, an' believe me, in the Marines, I know all about scoutin'. We promise we wont do nuthin' until you arrive unless'n Daisy is in immediate danger… 'coursesun' you gonna need backup or somethin', an' that's really why you don' want us to split."

"I don' need no backup from no Duke!" Rosco growled mostly out of habit.

"Well, you ain't got much of a choice seein' how you can't raise up Enos." Luke said hoping to put out the fuse that looked to be ready to ignite. Only problem was, there were two fuses, Bo's and Rosco's and he didn't relish being the one that got to be between them when they did go off.

"We gonna fuss or find Daisy?" Bo gestured with his arm to the great wide world beyond them. Daisy with Rosco was one thing, but… Daisy in the hands of who they suspected was quite another. If he had to choose between them, he'd choose her to be with Rosco, though the very idea sat rotten in his craw. "We're waistin' time arguin' here!"

Rosco sighed and with his flashlight took one last scan of the area. "Fine, we split up an' search. But you boys are gonna keep in constant radio contact with me, else ah use the both of ya as Flash's new chew toy." He threatened.

Luke recognized that glint in Rosco's eye and knew that when the man was on a mission separate from Boss and when he put his mind to it, he was rather competent.

"Let's do it then." Luke ushered his irate cousin over to the General and threw a look over his shoulder to Rosco. "We still gonna stay on the police channel?"

"Yeah, that way, iff'n Enos overhears, he can come and help… lotta good he does even then…" The sheriff muttered to himself over the ineptitude of his deputy and hurried to his patrol car. "Ah'm goin' to Lowman's Bush, ya'll go 'n check out ole Hep's place."

"10-4, Rosco." Luke nodded in ascent and decided it was better to let the man lead and not argue. The place was near ready to fall in under its own weight. It'd been abandoned when Roosevelt was in office. Jesse and even Boss Hogg had both checked out the place as a possible still site at one time or another and both had discarded the idea.

"Hep's place?" Bo bemoaned as they both slid in through the windows of the orange stockcar. "You gotta be kiddin'! 'Side's he could be steerin' us way off course! For all we know he got her in jail an' is stallin' us or somethin'!"

The powerful hemi revved up and Bo backed the car up, then followed Rosco out the only entrance.

"I don' know, Bo." Luke said thoughtfully as he mused the situation over. "Rosco ain't that good an actor. He's as nervous as a jackrabbit out of concern for Daisy's safety."

Bo snorted as they peeled off to the left on the main road after Rosco peeled off to the right. "Wouldn't put it past Rosco to send us off into a trap with his back turned, that way he got an alibi and get to keep his hands clean."

Luke shook his head. "Only Boss could come up with a scheme like that and this don' smell like Boss none to me."

Bo glanced over at his dark haired cousin. "Jeeze, Luke, almost sounds like yer defendin' Rosco." The displeasure in his observation was all too apparent.

Luke shrugged. "I'm jus' tryin' to see it with both eyes open, iss'all."

Bo snorted and gripped the wheel feeling the tension and unable to do anything about it. "An' iff'n I'm right?"

"We do the usual." Luke said calmly.

Bo didn't say what they'd do if he was wrong. He knew the important thing really was to find Daisy so he clamped his mouth shut and drove like a madman to Hep's, with no fear of hearing sirens blaring behind them for once.

"What if that ain't the place neither, Luke?" He finally voiced his main worry with his brow furrowed after several minutes of strained silence.

"There'er two other places we can check down this area."

"Iff'n she ain' at neither place?"

Luke glanced at Bo, equally nervous.

"I really don' know, Bo. But I know one thing, I'm not gonna stop searchin' for her until we find her, even iff'n we gotta go all night long."

Bo nodded. "Right along with ya, cuz."

Luke didn't voice it, but he had a strong suspicion that Rosco would do the very same. He wasn't sure if Bo would appreciate it or not.

It wasn't long after that Bo slowed as they came up to the drive that led to Hep's. He radioed Rosco to let them know they came up on it and were approaching as quietly as they could. Cautiously, Bo turned into the drive and turned off their headlights, just like they did at the last three places. The General crept along and Bo pulled up to a stop several feet before they hit the wide open parking area that had once been made for horse and buggies. Instead of a horse and buggy though was an all too familiar looking white Jeep sitting there.

Picking up the CB nervously, Bo, in a quieted whisper spoke into it, and wished he'd parked a little further up the road. He hoped that whoever was inside wouldn't hear the noise of their broadcast.

"Rosco!" He hissed in a whisper. "Rosco! We found 'em!"

"Hoppin' hornytoads, Bo, yer sure?"

"SH-h-h-h!" Bo shushed him. "Dang it, I don' know whether or not we're bein' heard! Get over here… come in quiet-like!"

"Don' you tell me none to shush!" Rosco challenged back, but in a quieter tone of voice, not that it masked his temper any. "Ah'm'a comin', ah'm a comin', so's don' ya'll get it in your heads to do nothin' stupid! Stay put! That's an order!"

"We ain' under your command, Rosco." Bo whispered perturbed.

Luke grabbed the mike from Bo before another fight ensued. "We'll be here, just get here quick, 'kay?"

"Kay. Rosco, over 'n out."

"Luke!" Bo's whisper was angry and was a bit louder then he'd intended.

Luke pointed at the ramshackle old building. "I said we'd be here. Didn' mention that 'here' was in the General, did I?"

Bo grinned devilishly as he caught on and was impressed. "You are such a con, cuz."

Luke grinned back and they both stared at the building for a few moments more.

"You ready, Bo?"

"No."

"Neither am I."

"So's, let's go then."

To Be Continued…


End file.
